Ultraman Belial
Ultraman Belial is a villain from the Ultraman media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ultraman Belial vs Dark Mephisto (Completed) * Ultraman Belial vs SpaceGodzilla (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darkseid * Dormammu (Marvel) * Frieza * Megatron (transformers series) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Teridax (Bionicle) * Trigon * Zamasu History Long ago, Belial was a very powerful Ultra Warrior until his desire to strength overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark. After his failure, endangering the Ultra Planet in his attempt to claim the Plasma Spark, he was banished to a barren planet. He ended up becoming a host for the spirit of the evil alien Reiblood, who transformed him into an Ultra Reionyx provided him with an army of monsters to take his revenge on the Ultra Planet. But Belial is defeated by Ultraman King and sealed in what becomes the planet's moon. However, Belial is freed years later and since became a nemesis for his people before mysteriously disappearing in the aftermath of the Crisis Impact that resulted in a universal reboot. But in reality, Belial took refuge in a subspace as he uses the Strum Kei Fukuide to engineer his return to power through his artificially created son Ultraman Geed. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 60,000 tons *Age: 150,000 years old *Farther of Ultraman Geed. 'Abilities' *Ultra Armor: Belial's armor after his change became much stronger, now able to withstand the intense energies of the Plasma Spark where as before the artificial star burned him. *Dark Ultra Powers: Belial obviously has the powers of an Ultraman (even if they were dark versions of conventional ones). However, his are much stronger because of his age, experience and augmentation by Reionyx energies. **Absorption: Belial is capable of absorbing medium of emeralds and monsters by releasing minus energies from his body or mouth. With this, Belial is capable of taking gigantic monstrous transformation such as Beruyuoda or Arch Belial. *Spirit Form: Belial was able to exist in a spirit form after his physical death. He could possess other beings when in his spirit form. *Deathcium Ray: A dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in an +-shape, augmented with Reiyonix energy giving it the appearance of black particles and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. *Kaiser Belial Claws: Using his claws, Belial can inject energy into a target known as a Belial Virus, corrupting their mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. *Spinning Attack: Belial can fly and spin at high speeds into a ball to drill a hole. *Shockwave Kick: A powerful kick with shockwave discharges. *Beam Reverse: Belial uses his Giga Battle Nizer to hold back a combined beam attack for a while and pushes it back at his attackers. Giga Battle Nizer As Belial is a Reionyx, he possesses a giant polearm Battle Riser called the Giga Battle Nizer. *Belial Shot: An energy bullet attack, made when Belial used the Giga Battle Nizer in a similar manner to a handheld shotgun. *Belial Death Scythe: A scythe blade-shaped beam. *Belial Geno Thunder: A lightning bolt. *Belial Whip: An energy whip. *Belial Black Hole Thunder: The technique has Belial "inhale" enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide *Revival: It's possible that can revive monsters while in the Monster graveyard. *Belial Monster Army: As a Reionyx, Belial is able to summon monsters. His Giga Battle Nizer, storing hundreds of the following monsters: Alien Shaplay, Dorako, Bemstar, Salamandora, Black King, Mukadender, Frogos , Gromite, Angross, Zoa Muruchi, Eleking, Banpira, Gan-Q, Alien Metron, King Gesura, Twin Tail, Magular, Antlar, Alien Zetton, Narse, Alien Babalou, Alien Magma, Alien Nackle, Dada, Lunatyx, Jasyuline, Nova, Doragory, Alien Baltan, Gomess, King Silvergon, King Goldras, Roberuga, Kelbeam, Hoe, Alien Pressure, Alien Reflect, Arigera, Birdon, Red King, Galberos, Earthtron, King Pandon, Velokron, Sadora, Super Alien Hipporito, Telesdon, Vakishim, Alien Temperor, Gudon, Alien Valky, Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, Zetton, and Tyrant. Fusion Riser A device developed from Ultraman Hikari's Ultra Capsule technology, one coming into the possession of Geed and the other to Kei Fukuide. Belial also developed Kaijuu Capsules from reverse engineering the Ultra Capsules in conjunction with his Reionyx powers to seal monsters in the capsules. While usually having Kei use the Fusion Riser, who can assume such forms for a while until forced to revert, Belial can directly use it to become a hybridized entity known as a Belial Fusion Beast for an indefinite amount of time * Skull Gomora: A Belial Fusion Beast created by using the Red King Capsule and the Gomora Capsule. * Thunder Killer: A Belial Fusion Beast created by using the Eleking Capsule and the Ace Killer Capsule. * Pedanium Zetton: A Belial Fusion Beast created by using the King Joe Capsule and the Zetton] Capsule. * Magamaga Arch Belial: A Belial Fusion Beast created by using the Arch Belial Capsule and the Maga-Orochi Capsule. * King Galactron: A Belial Fusion Beast created by using the King Joe Capsule and the Galactron Capsule. * Strong Gomorant: A Belial Fusion Beast created by using the Gomora Capsule and the Tyrant Capsules * Magamaga Arch Belial: A Belial Fusion Beast created by using the Arch Belial Capsule and the Maga-Orochi Capsule. * Chimeraberus: A Belial Fusion Beast created by using the Five King Capsule and the Zogu Capsule. Belial Atrocius A Fusion Rise form that Belial assumes when he uses the Monster Capsules that contain the alien warlord Alien Empera and Ultraman Ginga's dark counterpart Dark Lugiel. Armed with his Giga Battle Nizer, his Atros Burst beam attack is 10 times more powerful than Geed's Wrecking Burst. Other Forms * Beryudora: An exo-armor Belial creates by merging the corpses of over 300 monsters killed by the Ultramen and placed in the Monster Graveyard. Belial fuses himself onto Beryudora to serve as its brain, controlling it with his Giga Battle Nizer. With its components able to act individually, the entirety can fire beams from their eyes in the Beryudora Inferno attack. ** Height: 4000 m ** Weight: Immeasurable * Arch Belial: A dinosaur-like form Belial assumed from absorbing large quantities of Esmereldan Emeralds, able to use his arc Death Claws and drain energy from his victims. His signature attack Arc Deathcium Ray is powerful enough to obliterate a planet. **Height: 300 meters **Weight: 300,000 tons * Kaiser Darkness Belial: Possessed an Armored Darkness, acquiring many of its abilities with heightened durability, Belial is armed with the Darkness Trident and Darkness Board sword. His signature attacks are the Rezolium Ray and the even more deadly Giga Rezolium Ray. **Height: 62 meters **Weight: 39,000 tons * Zero Darkness: A form Belial assumed while possessing Ultraman Zero, possessing many of Zero's abilities along with original attacks like Deathcium Shot. **Height: 49 meters **Weight: 35,000 tons 'Strength & Feats' *Before becoming evil, Belial fought in the Great Ultra War against Alien Empera alongside Father of Ultra/Ultraman Ken. *Attacked the Land of Light with his monster army during his first attack. *Killed Alien Zarab. *Defeated Ultraman Taro when escaping space prison. *Invaded the Land of Light a second time, defeating numerous Ultra Warriors on the planet: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Chuck, Ultraman Sott, Ultrawomen Beth, Yullian, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Neos, Ultraseven 21, Ultraman Max, Ultraman Xenon and Ultraman Hikari *Took the Land of Light's artificial sun: The Plasma Spark. This caused the Land of Light to turn into a frozen wasteland, freezing the defeated Ultras (except Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Mebius). *Revived his monster army at the Monster Graveyard. *Defeated Rei's Gomora and Litra. *Corrupted Reimon by the darkness of Reiblood, making him enter Burst Mode. *Killed Ultraseven *Overpowered Ultraman Dyna *Under the alias of Kaiser Belial, he established the Belial Galactic Empire. *Conquered the world Esmeralda in another universe and injected Negative Reiblood energy into its protector, Mirror Knight. *Shrugging off Mirror Knight and Jean-bot as Arch Belial. *Exhaust Ultraman Zero to the point of death as Arc Belial. *Founded the Darkness Five *As Kaizer Darkness Belial, overpowered Ultraman Zero Strong Corona mode. *Destroyed Ultimate Force Zero's base *Fused with Ultraman Zero's body and controlled him, becoming Zero Darkness. **Killed Jean-Bot **Cut Jean-Nne in halve. **Killed Mirror Knight **Killed Glen Fire *Commanded two armies in his life time: 100 Monster Army and Belial Galactic Empire. *Detonated a Super-Dimensional Eradication Bomb during the Crisis Impact, turning Earth into the epicenter of a black hole that sucked in the entire universe. The event was undone by Ultraman King. 'Weakness' *As with other Ultra's, Belial is weak to freezing attacks. *Is not as powerful as Zero's Ultimate form, Shining Zero *The Giga-Battle Nizer can be controlled by other Reionyx like Reimon *Some of his monsters can be easily killed. Gallery Old_Ultraman_Belial.png|Past Ultraman Belial Ultraman_Belial_art.png|Belial with Giga Battle Nizer Belial_Reiblood.png|Belial fusing with Alien Reiblood in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie UltramanTaro1.png|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman Taro in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend Movie Urutoramen_vs_belial.JPG|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Xenon and Ultraseven 21 in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Ultraman vs BeliL.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Belial_Fighting_jack,ace,and_80.jpeg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80 in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Belial_vs_Father.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultra Farther in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Image_oil_.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Gomora and Litra in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Image_Belial_vs_dyna.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman Dyna in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Belial vs Zero.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman Zero in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Beryudora.png|Beryudora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Kaizer_Belial.png|Kaiser Belial in Ultraman Zero Movie Belial'sArmy.png|Kaiser Belial's Galactic Empire in Ultraman Zero Movie I zero vs Belail.jpg|Kaiser Belial vs Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Zero Movie Arc_Belial's_got_Zero.png|Arch Belial in Ultraman Zero Movie Belial_13345(5&484443.jpg|Arch Belial vs Ultimate Zero in Ultraman Zero Movie Kaiser_Darkness_Belial.png|Kaiser Darkness Belial in Ultra Zero Fight Kaiser_Darkness_Belial_'defeated'.jpg|Kaizer Darkness Belial vs Ultimate Zero in Ultra Zero Fight Later,Belial's_wound_been_healed.jpg|Ultraman Belial in Ultra Zero Fight darkness five.jpg|Ultraman Belial with Darkness Five in Ultra Zero Fight While_flying_too_high,there_are_sky_inside_Zero's_body.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman Zero in Ultra Zero Fight Shining_Ultraman_Zero's_rise_too_large.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Shinin Zero in Ultra Zero Fight Zero_Darkness.png|Zero Darkness in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness_6.jpg|Zero Darkness with Darkness Five in Ultra Zero Fight Mirror_Knight_tight_Zero_Dark.jpg|Zero Darkness vs Mirror Knight in Ultra Zero Fight Zero_Darkness_vs_Jean-nine.jpg|Zero Darkness vs Jean-Nine in Ultra Zero Fight Glenfire's_body_from_back_injuried.jpg|Zero Darkness kills Glen Fire Tumblr_nlvzvcNyHx1sc31yro1_1280.jpg|Ultraman Belial as Eteldummy in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Tumblr_nlvzvcNyHx1sc31yro4_1280.jpg|Eteldummy Belial vs Ultraman Zero Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! BelialisSmugGeedTrailer.png|Ultraman Belial in Ultraman Geed giga battlenizer.jpg|Giga Battle Nizer monster army.png|100 Monster Army Imageuhhhiu_kikuyu,him,j.jpg|Belial Shot Mageshsh.jpg|Belial Deathscythe Imagtjuhjyhtnthne.jpg|Belial Whip Uymumyumummuuimage.jpg|Belial Geno Thunder Belial_2993888.jpg|Deflection Htjhymnuthtmutmumtmujtuimage.jpg|Beam Reverse Evevjfhveh.jpg|Multiple Monster Powers Beryudora_Rain_of_Fire.png|Beryudora Inferno Belial_Claws.jpg|Kaiser Belial Claws Zero_Slugger_Attack.jpg|Kaiser Belial Ripper Deathcium_Shot_High_Quality.jpg|Deathcium Beam Belial_absorption_.jpg|Absorption Arc_Deathcium_Ray.jpg|Arc Deathcium Ray Arc_Death_Claw.jpg|Arc Death Claw High_quality_pic_2.jpg|Darkness Trident Imagehgguhghvgughuhguu_qua.jpg|Darkness Broad Giga_Rezolium_Ray.jpg|Giga Rezolium Ray Ultimate_Zero_got_by_Belial's_trap.jpg|Possession Spirit_Form.jpeg|Spirit Form Zero_Black_Sluggers.jpg|Dark Zero Slugger Dmsmimage.jpg|Dark Light Bullets Zero_Dark_use_the_same_attack_to_Mirror_Knight.jpg|Deathcium Shot Zero_Darkness_use_Dark_Twin_Shot_to_Jean-nine.jpg|Dark Zero Twin Shoot Berial.jpg|Ultraman Belial Ultra Fusion Card KBelialCard.png|Kaizer Belial Kaiju Card Ultraman_X_Cyber_Ultraman_Belial_Card.PNG|Cyber Ultraman Belial Card BSC24X03.jpg|Ultraman Belial Battle Spirit Card Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Army Leader Category:Asian Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fusions Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Movie Combatants Category:Pure Evil Category:Scythemen Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Spirit Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Wave Manipulators